


Draco Malfoy and the Best Christmas Gift Ever

by Flyingwhales95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingwhales95/pseuds/Flyingwhales95
Summary: Draco Malfoy stresses about what to get his crush, Ron Weasley, for Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Christmas Drabble 2019





	Draco Malfoy and the Best Christmas Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them podcast's Christmas drabble competition. The story had to include: Someone worrying about a Christmas present, a Weasley sweater, and Milk.

The chill December air was making the Slytherin common room even colder than usual. So cold, in fact, that the ice prince himself, Draco Malfoy, had to snuggle deeper into his body pillow to keep warm. The stolen scarlet sweater he had stretched over the pillow was scratchy, but Draco didn’t care, it smelled like Ron, and that comforted him. He still felt bad about stealing the sweater, especially since he doubted his crush would be able to afford new winter clothing, but when he had seen it left unattended on a bench in the great hall, he had to have it. 

Draco had always tried to keep his feelings for Ron private, but after a night of sleeping against his sweater, he longed for the real thing. He would have to let Ron know how he felt, and he would do that by buying Ron the best Christmas present he’d ever received.

There would be competition, however, Draco knew that the mudblood Granger was vying for his attention as well, and she knew what Ron liked better than Draco did. Draco didn’t even know where to begin. Perhaps he would have his father buy Ron a sweater better than the one he had stolen, perhaps even a whole wardrobe of sweaters! Why, with his father’s resources, he could bury Ron in a pile of sweaters as large as his feelings for the ginger boy! But no, father would never bankroll his pursuit of a blood traitor. Something personal then, something thoughtful, something sure to allow Draco to snuggle with Ron every night for the rest of his life. Draco had a plan to make Weasley his king, but it would take some time.

A PASSAGE OF TIME

It was Christmas morning in the Gryffindor common room, and Ron sprinted down the stairs, eager to open his presents. He had lost his sweater less than two hours after he had received it last year and he was eager to get his new one. Hermione had also been hinting that she had picked the perfect present out for him, but he was less excited about that, as he was running out of places to put books he would never read.

When he reached the common room, he found Harry and Hermione already waiting for him with dumbfounded expressions, a small box sitting between them.

“This one is from a secret admirer…” Hermione stated, rage poorly concealed behind her eyes, “any idea who that might be?”

“Blimey, probably one of the first years, they’re all about that ‘secret admirer’ rubbish” Ron replied as he pulled the package into his lap. Sure enough the tag simply said “For: Ron, From: your secret admirer.” There were air holes poked into the top of the box, which gave Ron pause.

“You don’t reckon Hagrid’s got a crush on me do you?” He asked, paling as he tried not to think proportionately. 

“No, that’s not Hagrid’s handwriting,” Harry replied to Ron’s relief, “besides, his present for you is right here.” Harry held up a grubby package that was suspiciously rock cake shaped.

Ron slowly unwrapped the green wrapping paper and lifted the top off of the box. A little white ferret stared up at him.

A PASSAGE OF TIME

Draco Malfoy the ferret happily lapped up milk from his saucer that was kept on Ron’s nightstand. Several months had passed since Christmas and Ron had fallen in love with his new pet. One would think that Ron might be suspicious by now that his pets might secretly be animagi, but the redhead had no idea. Sure, Draco missed being a human every now and then, but when he hopped from the nightstand into bed and curled up against Ron, he knew he had given the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
